In the Future
by Summer Lovin Gal
Summary: It's a year in the future and the Warriors have grown up a bit. They have also changed. Here are all the twist and turns of Jack, Kim, and Milton's lives! Funderburk needs new spies too... Who will it be? What will happen? You wanna know? Find out by reading this story! xxKickxx maybe... I'm not very good at summaries R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is like my 3rd story. I'm writing this at 3:35 am XD. I can't really sleep cuz a FREAKING SPIDER WAS CRAWLING TOWARD ME! I can't stand spiders... Anyway... I have SO many ideas for Kickin it Stories! I might quit cuz I Olivia was my inspiration to write on Fanfiction. *Sighs* but whatever...

I DONT OWN ANYTHING! **R&R!**

* * *

><p>Jack and Milton have left for Washington.<p>

Jerry left and went to the monkeys

And Kim left for Otai (I think that's how u spell it)

Its been a year since the Warriors have seen each other. They could keep in contact because of they're work. Kim is now a 4th degree black belt who majors in using the katana. Milton and Jack have become permanent spies. Milton is a brown belt, and is really good with the high tech gadgets and equipment. Jack is a 5th degree and majors in using a gun of any sort. Jack never forgot Kim and Kim never forgot Jack. They were on each other's minds 24/7. Milton and Grey became a couple! Shane defiantly got better in fight and coordination. Jerry became a little bit more mature, but only a little bit. Funderburk couldn't be more proud of Jack, Milton, Shane and Grey. Rudy is sad that his favourite students left, but the little kids that he teaches now remind him of all of Warriors. Even Eddie.

The kids Rudy teach now are all 11 years old. He can name who looks/reminds of one of the Warriors.

Jessica looks like a littler version of Kim. She likes to be called Jess, not Jessy or Jessica because she thinks that is too girly. She's feisty, adorable, sassy, and can't dance like Kim.

Ken is like Jack. He LOVES his hair, loves karate, is overprotective over his best friends (especially Jessica) and loves skateboarding. He and Jessica are bestest friends, but the rest of his friends are his best friends too, but Jessica is closer to him.

Harold is practically Milton, but younger. Loves to learn new things, is a nerd but still cool at the same time.

Dirk is A LOT like Jerry. He quite confused at times, but also quite smart at unexpected times too. Dirk is a Latino. So he is Jerry's "Mini me" technically.

Last but not least, Charles. He prefers to be called Charlie though. Defiantly Eddie when he was younger. They both have a love for food and looks are okay, but Charles doesn't have braces...yet. They are both positive too! You know! Keep your head up!

They are a family, and with an old dad. Rudy. He's proud of his little Warriors and is equally as proud as his other Warriors too.

* * *

><p>Jack and Milton risk their lives to save others.<p>

Kim trains to be the best and make her friends and family proud without them knowing.

Eddie keeps his head up knowing that the Wasabi Warriors would be proud that he's standing up for himself.

Jerry tries his best to improve in his education.

Rudy takes on more responsibilities and becoming more mature, but still being a man-child at the same time.

The Warriors have grown within the year and have not broken the Wasabi Code. They promised that they never would forget each other and they never did...

* * *

><p>Guys I know it's short, but please don't hate me! I going to give shout outs to the people who get the names of the younger Wasabi Warriors. :D<p>

Do you guys want me to keep going?

Do you guys like it?

I hope u guys did!

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming

Hey guys! I'm just going to let u know that if this story doesnt go well, I'm just going to turn it into one-shots instead.

To my lovely reviewers!

**She. is. who. she. is**: You're gonna have to wait till the end to see how it ends. Lol. And sorry about ur username. It wouldnt let me put ur username. It would change it to **. .is**

**Maddyliza**: I'm gonna keep going! You love it! Yay! And I updated cuz ur reading what I updated XP

**AriaBethers033**: I did update! Thanks!

**Rocker240**: I am gonna keep goin'! Ur gonna find out!

**KarateGirl77**: I am going to keep going...CX

**Guest**: You think it's very good? Yay!

**Anialoveskick**: You like my story...Hmmm... :D

**theoutsider1 (guest)**: Aha thanks! You'll have to read and find out. Dont worry I will!

**I Ship Kick**: Oh yeah! u love it! and im gonna! BTW I love ur username! I mean who doesn't ship KICK!?

**bexs12345**: UR GONNA GET A STORY OUT OF THIS!

**UnbreakableWarrior**: Ya think so?

**Kickin it fan xox**: Don't worry I will keep going as long as I have my faithful reviewers! And what do you mean by Olivia staying? She left for Otai in this story. But I can make it up to you with this chapter!

Anyway, I don't own Kickin it or the characters cuz let's face it guys. None of us do...but I own the plot!

* * *

><p>Jack and Milton just came back from a very important mission, along with Grey and Shane. They walk toward the round table and they're extremely tired.<p>

"Ugh!" They all yell while plopping down on one of the chairs.

Then Funderburk comes in with a pleased expression.

"Look alive people!" His voice booms

"Ugh, what now!" Jack whines

"Jack stop whining! You guys should be proud of yourselves!" Funderburk say joyfully. "You saved the President! And without the media noticing too!"

"Whatever." Grey plainly says.

"Can't we rest?" Shane and Milton ask in unison.

"You can rest.." Funderburk starts.

"Yesss." Everyone else says happily.

"After you do this assignment..." Funderburk finishs

They groan and then turn to face him.

"Well, what's the assignment?" Milton ask impatiently.

"We are going to recruit 1 more spy."

"Who?" Shane asks.

"Uh, that's the thing...I don't know who. We're going somewhere and you guys are going to pick someone. Each of you."

"But where?" Grey asks

"Otai Academy." Funderburk informs.

Jack's eyes widen and he starts to dance like a lunatic while jumping up and down. He also chants "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Over and over again. Milton, Grey, Shane and Funderburk stare at Jack with confused and disgust. Jack stops and sits back down on his chair. Milton leans over to Jack and whispers,

"Why are you so happy?"

"Kim goes to Otai!" Jack squeals. Then, again, they all stare at him. "Can't a guy be extremely happy?"

"They can, but they should be acting like that." Grey points out, eye him while gesturing him.

"I agree with Grey." Milton agrees and smiles at Grey. She returns the smile back.

"You only agreed because she's you guys are a couple." Jack mumbles.

"I agree with Grey too." Shane sides with Grey.

"Ditto." says Funderburk.

Jack slumps back, pouts and crosses his arms. They all laugh at Jacks actions.

"Anyway," Funderburk says after laughing. "We are going to Otai Academy now."

They all stare at him with disbelief that scream "WHAT?!"

"Don't worry about clothes or people because that are going think that you guys are going on vacation." explains Funderburk. "All your clothes are packed." He looks down at his watch. "The jet should be on the roof."

They all stare at him.

"Funderburk, won't people see the jet? And then probably ask questions about it?" Grey asks cautiously.

"Actually, no. They won't." He chuckles. "It's a new feature. The jet is invisible without these special glasses."

Funderburk runs out of the room. They wait awhile for Funderburk, but then there is a loud crash. Jack, Milton, Grey and Shane's eyes widen. Finally Funderburk comes out, struggling, with 5 large black and silver glasses.

"Um, guys? Help?" He asks. They all take a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Okay guys. They are already activated so all we need to do is go onto the roof and find the plane." Funderburk says.

Jack, Milton, Grey and Shane make their way to the elevator, but Funderburk stops them to do so.

"We aren't going _that _way." He states "We are going _this_ way."

Funderburk moves backwards toward the round table. He bangs the table with his fist 4 times, then 2 times and finally 1 more time. A large tube comes out and sucks Funderburk up, but he squeals like a little girl in the process.

"Do exactly what I did!" he yells from above.

"But I don't want to squeal like a girl though!" Shane yells back. Jack, Milton, and Grey laugh.

"Just do the banging thing!" Funderburk whines.

They did what Funderburk did -except for the squealing- and they found themselves on the roof of their school. They look for the jet and can't find it, but they could hear it.

"Where's the jet?!" Shane asks/yells over the noise. The rest of them face-palmed.

"I don't know!" Grey says sweetly "MAYBE ITS ABOVE US! THAT'S WHERE THAT SOUND IT COMMING FROM YOU-" She gets cut off my Milton.

"Grey, sweetie, we are going to be crushed by the jet if we don't move." Milton says calmly trying to calm down his girlfriend.

They all flee in different directions as the jet lands. They walk toward the jet and go inside.

**Jack's POV**

When we got inside the jet, we sat down on the closes seat. Milton got the seat that Grey wanted so she sat on him. Shane took the chair in front of me. She turns the chair around to face me with the buttons on his chair.

"Jack, why were you 'extremely happy' when Funderburk mentioned Otai?" he asks me. Grey heard Shane so she moved seats and sat beside Shane. The Milton came and sat beside me.

"Yeah Jack, why?" Grey asks. I just sighed.

"I have a friend who goes there." I say not giving them too much information, but they are going to keep asking questions until they're satisfied.

"A friend?" Shane questions "Just a friend?" He smirks.

"Yeah." I lie and you could tell. My voice raised 2 octaves higher.

"Hm, tell me about him." Grey smirks

"It's actually a she." I mumble looking down.

"Oh! No wonder you were 'extremely happy'!" Shane points out.

"Are you guys just going to ask Jack questions or should Jack skip the questions and just tell us about Kim." Milton says annoyed.

"Jack just tell us!" Shane yells excitedly. Grey just nods. Then Funderburk comes into the room.

"Who?" he asks

"Kim Crawford." Milton states. Funderburk's eye's widen then he sits beside Grey and leans forward with his hands under his face.

"I wanna hear this. The kids say that you two are perfect for each other and your couple name is 'Kick'."

We look at him weirdly. He sits back up.

"What? You hear things!"

"Anyway.." I say "Kim is really special to me. She is my first love. We have many things in common. We both like to tease each other saying that we have a crush on each other. But it was more than a crush. When I came to Seaford, I thought I wouldn't like it there. Then I met Kim and the Warriors. I have liked her since I met her. She gets me more than other people. I didn't know I was in love with her until we kissed, a year ago. I miss her and I promised I would never forget her. Even if I tried to, she's on my mind 24/7. Everything reminds me of her. She told me if I ever looked at a cherry blossom petal, I should think of her. I love her with all my heart and that's why I was so happy to go to Otai."

Milton looked like he was going to cry. Shane was holding back the tears along with Funderburk. Grey had an expression on her face that said 'I'm so touched'.

Shane, Milton, and Funderburk broke and started to sob.

"J-J-Jack t-t-t-that wa-as s-so b-b-beaut-t-tif-ful!" Milton wails. They all nod.

"We are going to be landing soon." said the Pilot. My eyes lit up like fireworks on July 4th.

I can't wait to see Kimmy again!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I haven't seen him in a year. That last day I saw him was the day I would NEVER forget. Rudy's story about the Wasabi Code was truly amazing.

(A/N: I don't know how to spell their names.)

Kim-ye is like me

Jack-ky is Jack

Miltonn is Milton

Jerry-con is Jerry

The love between Jack-ky and Kim-ye is eternal. Mine and Jack's love is eternal. I love him and miss him. I wish he was here, with me.

I want my Jack back...

* * *

><p>Yay? Or nay? You decide! Oh and I want to se. Who actually reads these authors notes. If u do, add 1 to ur review. I hope guys liked it! Oh and I guess that none gets what I did with the name is the first chapter. Jessica and Ken. You know how Kim's name starts with K? And how Jack's starts with J? Yeah...I switched it up a bit-ish... I don't know... Whatever though! And I was going to update next week but u guys gave me 12 reviews for a 621 word chapter! I mean you guys are awesome!<p>

Review more and I update faster.

Bye xxx!


	3. Chapter 3: It's me

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRY! I REALLY AM! But the good this is that...****IM BACK! Heehee. I started a new story with The UnderDog 2! I hope you guys will like it! Check it out!...after u finish reading this chapter. Oh and also check out AHVandNS on Wattpad if u guys have it. My friend and I share that account. We are going to be writing Divergent and Hunger Games stories. That was one of the reasons I haven't been updating. Did u know that writing 5 stories at the same time _and_ doing homework, is hard? Anyway...Review responses!**

**Anialoveskick: Did u read the note I put at the bottom of the last chapter? And yay!**

**kickinitlover11: I see u read the authors note at the bottom...lol! U can stop waiting! Sorry but I can't promise anything! OOOH! Ur my biggest fan?! I feel so loved :'D**

**sasha12241996: Thanks! Sorry but this wasn't soon.**

**bexs12345: OMG! Thanks! (^V^)**

**KiCk LoVeR 465: Thanks! **

**Guest: I will. Thanks and your welcome!**

** 1: U think so?! thanks and u can stop waiting now! lol**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! I own the OC's!**

**After reading this chapter please check out Dauntless District Academy on Wattpad please! It would mean a lot to my friend and I!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

A very loud whistle blows.

"WAKE UP! GET DRESSED AND COME DOWN TO THE AUDITORIUM! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!" A voice yells into the PA.

That was our America Sensei, Josh, telling we have to get up or get pranked. Seriously, if you don't do what he orders, your gonna regret it! Stephanie and Molly, my twin friends, didn't do what he ordered and they got pranked...hard! Josh told everybody to wake up for early training, but they slept in. So Josh got 2 boys to sneak in their dorms with cameras and whip cream in their hands. I forgot their names, but I remember both of them had red hair. Anyway, they yelled 'SMACK CAM!' then slapped Stephanie and Molly with the whip scream. Of course they screamed and jumped from their beds to a fighting stance.

How do I know this, you might ask. Well, the red-headed boys recorded it and showed the whole academy, under Josh's orders. This happened about 2 months ago.

Now, I have my brown hiking pants and black t-shirt on, and a braid that falls onto my left shoulder. I run out of my dorm and run in to they auditorium.

"Settle down!" The dean says in his Japanese accent. Everyone listens and obeys. "For some of you, you don't know much about what happens in the academy. You will find out in time. For the ones who do know, keep your mouths shut. For the students that have been here for about a year or less, you don't know that every 2 years agencies from around the world come here to chose a new spy. If you get chosen to join an agency, you have a choice to go or stay."

Wow. I could leave and travel to where every an agency takes me... But only if they pick me.

"This year, only 2 of you are going to be chosen by 2 agencies. They will be watching your every move, every fight, and every breath. I suggest for you to stay on guard and keep a look out who is watching you." The dean continues, "Good luck and they will be arriving in 2 hours."

Everyone in the auditorium bursts into conversation to the people around them, but, for me, I'm just standing there looking for my best friends.

"Kim!" a voice squeals. I turn around and see Stephanie running toward me.

"Can you believe it?" she asks, "We might become spies for an agency!" I look at her confused,

"The Dean never said anything about becoming spies. He only said that we might become apart of an agency _if_ we're chosen. He didn't say that we are going to become spies. For all we know, if you get chosen, you could become an assistant or a test dummy." I inform her shrugging my shoulders and walking toward the cafeteria, but Stephanie was hot on my tail. She grabs my arm and pulls me aside,

"So? Did you not hear him list that they'll be watching our every move, fight and breath? Fight could mean that we could become spies!" I roll eyes at my friend and shake my head hearing her flaw.

"Yeah. _Could_ that doesn't mean it for sure."

"But there's a chance too."

I sigh and roll my eyes once again.

"You aren't going to give up on this, are you?" I ask.

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'. I grumble and then my stomach grumbles.

"Fine!" I give up exasperatingly, "We might become spies!"

Stephanie finally lets go of my arm and smiles,

"It's nice that you see it my way!" She says smiling cheekily. My stomach growls and then I groan,

"Can we please go eat breakfast now!?" I ask. She laughs and we make our way into the cafeteria.

"Kim, I know your hungry. Your stomach spoke for you." She laughs at me and I throw her a fake smile.

"Yeesh Kimberly," A voice from behind says. "Did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" After the person saying that, it earned them other people laughing closely around us.

I turn around and see Carlos, Jake, Daria, and Beatrice. **(Sorry! I had to! I just LOVE the Divergent series!) **Their my other friends and they also remind me of my friends from Seaford.

Jake reminds me of Jack.

Carlos reminds me of Jerry.

Daria reminds me of Milton

And Beatrice reminds me of Sloane. We weren't that close, but she was close to close.

We all walk over to the table in the corner and I sigh quietly.

_Just like in high school before I left Seaford..._

We all take a seat and I goes, Stephanie on my left, Daria on my right, then Jake, Beatrice and Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Daria asks me concerned. I just shrug my shoulders and burry my head in my arms.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess." I mumble in my arms closing my eyes.

"Oh Honey," Stephanie starts and puts a hand on my back. "Is it you time of month?"

I sit up with a jolt and my eyes are wide open staring at the cause: Stephanie.

"What the heck!" I scream, but not too loud to draw attention, "It is not my time of month!"

They all laugh at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Not in the mood." I hiss glaring at them. They all shut up and look down at their food.

"It doesn't sound like you not on your period..." Beatrice mumbles putting her cereal in her mouth. I glare and she turns away.

~.~.~.~Time Lapse or Whatever its Called ~.~.~.~

After we finish eating, the bells rings. That means we have to go to our classes. I have to go to advance math with Daria.

We walk down the hallway and see Jake and Carlos laughing together. Oh that reminds me! Jake called me by my first name...

"Daria, I'll see you in class..." I say and glance over to Jake, "I have to do something." I smirk evilly and look at Jake fully. In the corner of my eye, I see Daria's eyes widen,

"Kim, I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid."

I roll my eyes and say bye to her, then walk away and to Jake's direction.

"Hey Jake." I greet sweetly and turn to him while smiling.

"Hey Kim." He barely say because he's still laughing.

My smile drops and I punch him in the arm really hard. He stops laughing and holds his arms.

"What was _that _for?" He whines. I glare and open my mouth to explain why, but the bell rings signalling class has started.

I sprint very fast to my class and when I get to the door way, everybody in the room stares at me.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Crawford." A sick menacing voice says. It's Ms. Rottenmier.

_This is going to be a long period..._

~~~TIME LAPSE~~~

Math was finally over and it was training next for the rest of the day. Math is so boring! She talked on and on about angles! For 1 hour! Well guess what?! We learned that years ago! I run into the girls change room and change into my black shorts and red t-shirt. I put my hair into a tight high ponytail and walk out of there with Beatrice and Molly by my side.

A whistle blows and Sensei Josh comes into the room.

"Okay everybody! We are going to work on the dummies, I'll teach you a new move, spar, and some people might get a higher ranking!" He announces and we all cheer loudly. "Ha Ha Ha, to the dummies!"

We all run to a dummy and start to beat the shiznet out of it.

**Jack's POV**

Yes! We are finally in Japan! I walk out of the jet with 3 bags in my hands. We're going to stay here for a week or 2 sooooo I wanna look good.

"Finally!" I hear Milton yell from behind me. I turn to him and see that he is laying on the ground on his back.

"Hey! Why are you happy?" I ask in a playful tone, "I'm seeing my love." Milton laughs. He gets up and runs over to Grey to help her with her bags.

"Aww, you're such a gentlemen." I hear Grey coo.

"AHH!" I hear a voice scream. Then I hear bags falling down the stairs.

_It must be Shane._

I laugh because I see Shane on the floor groaning with his bags laying on top of him. Grey and Milton don't hear or see Shane because they're too busy flirting. I run over to the groaning Shane while laughing and shaking my head.

"Want some help..hahaha." I ask laughing.

Shane lets out a loud groan. Then Funderburk comes out of the plane, but he steps on Shane. He groans again and Funderburk looks down.

"Oh hey Shane!" he greets brightly.

"Get off me." Shane orders while groaning. Funderbirk gets off of Shane and picks up his bags. I help Shane up and Funderburk hands him his bags.

"Ready to go?!" Funderbirk yells. That got Milton's and Grey's attention.

"Yeah!" We yell back in reply.

"Let's go!" He yells and he runs to the door in the right corner in a Superman form. I roll my eyes, but then Shane comes from behind me and copies Funderburk. I glance over to Milton and Grey and they're giving them weird looks.

"So," I begin. "Are we going to copy them, or what?"

"Or what." they reply in unison. We nod at each other then walk with our bags to the door.

"Ah hello!" a Japanese voice greets. He looks familiar... "You must be the group. Yes?"

"Yup! That's us!" Funderburk replies proudly smiling.

"Okay, this is Zukirin. Or Jim, he will be you chauffer, butler or whatever you want to call it."

"What's your name?" Milton asks. The Japanese guy shakes his head and laughs.

"Your friend Jack should remember me." He replies and walks away. The group looks at me,

"What? I don't know who he is!" I say and put my hand up in defense.

They look away and Jim leads us to our dorms. We walk to the end of the hall, go into the elevator, and go 2 floors down. When the elevator opens, it reviles a giant room with a view!

"Woah." I breath out while coming out of the elevator.

I look around the room and there's a glass dinning room table on my right with Chinese bar chairs, a medium sized chandelier above me, couches of different colours on my left, and a 100 inch flat screen.

"This is incredible!" Shane exclaims spinning around the room. I hear Jim chuckle,

"Yes it is. Now you must put your bags in a bedroom. They are down that hall." He informs and points to a hall on my left.

"I just noticed there is a hall..." I mumble. Then I hear Grey snort.

"Hurry, you are going to meet the students of Otai." With hearing that, I dash toward a room and throw my bags in. I run out and smile. They give me odd looks.

"What?" I ask, "Don't judge, I wanna see Kim again."

They laugh and walk to their rooms, but Funderburk and Jim stay.

"Jack you can go, but meet us in 30 minutes for lunch." Funderburk tells me. My smile gets bigger and I look over to Jim,

"Where are the student?" I ask excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Floor 3." I run into the elevator and press 3.

_KIMMY! KiMMY! KIMMY!_ **(A/N: check out Dauntless District Academy on Wattpad :])**

You might think I'm being a child, but I haven't see her in _**A**_ _**YEAR**_

The elevator dings and I calm myself down. I look around the room and see its a training room, but hardly no one is here. I hear someone beating up a dummy and see a blonde do it. She does a reversed kick and I see her face.

Its flawless because its Kim.

I walk toward her and hers stops beating the dummy, puts her hand on her right hip then leans. I sneak up behind her and _try _to hug her, but she turns around and starts to punch me. I block some of them, but I get hit on others.

"Jack." She says looking at me.

"Yeah, Kim. It's me." I breath out.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! I tried making it long. I hope you guys liked it. I really have to do my homework cuz I haven't started. I've been on Fanfiction and Wattpad. <strong>

**35 reviews? Possibly? ;D**

**Until next time!**

**~SLG**


	4. Chapter 4: Kim's Room

**IM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN LOADED WITH PROJECTS AND HOMEWORK AND SKITS! I'm a multitasker type of person and I like a good challenge. I'm reading like 5 books at once! D: :D Whatever keeps me busy! Hahaha im an awkward person...**

**I hope you guys like the chapter! Here are the review reponses!**

**bexs12345: bexs, has this breathing been cronic? Aha lol i write Divergent stories with my friend and have a read 'em yet? Here's da update.  
><strong>

**KickForever99: Yeah, K!**

**Maddyliza1234: I'm bwushing! Thanks! And you actually laughed your butt off? LOL!  
><strong>

**Shakeema28: IKR!  
><strong>

**Anialoveskick: Mkay! I believe you! Kk, I've got to do mine. And study for my test too. Are you -A? From Pretty Little Liars? GASP!  
><strong>

**kickinitwithyou2: K and FRANKS!  
><strong>

**Izzybee5555555: Thanks and thank you. That means a lot**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks**

**1Dcrazy14: Thanks and is this soon?**

**Here's the story! But first...LEMME TAKE A SELFIE! **

**Lol jk. I dont like pics of me.**

**I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

They stare at each other with out blinking.

Kim is looking at him all over, just to make she it's _her _Jack. Not just her imagination. Jack is doing the same. It was like they were alone in the world and room, but there are people watching them now.

Milton, Shane, Grey and Funderburk.

"This is Kick." Milton whispers to Grey, slightly gesturing to Kim and Jack.

"Shh, we're watching here." Funderburk scolds and they go back to watching them.

"Y-You're here." Kim stutters smiling at Jack. He smiles back and engulfs her into a hug, in which she quickly hugs back from.

"I've missed you. So so much." Jack mumbles into her hair. Kim squeezes her eyes shut,

"Me too." Kim adds.

They stay like that for a bit, but Jack thought of something fun to do with this. Jack hugs Kim tighter, then he spins her around causing Kim to laugh. They both end up on the floor laughing. They finish laughing and Kim sighs,

"How long are you going to stay? I mean here, at Otai." asks Kim. Jack thinks about it for a moment,

"I don't know Funderburk didn't tell us." replies Jack. Kim raises an eyebrow,

"Funderburk?" Kim asks befuddled, "Why does Funderburk have to tell you? And he's here?"

Before Jack could answer Funderburk, Milton, Shane, and Grey run over to them. Kim's eyes widen slightly and a giant smile spreads across her face.

"Milton!" Kim yells as she hugs him. Grey looks at her with jealously,

"Hands off my boyfriend." Grey grits through her teeth.

Kim lets go of Milton and looks at Grey then Milton,

"Boyfriend?" she asks in disbelief, "You got a girlfriend?!"

Milton laughs nervously and nods. Kim smiles widely,

"Finally!" she yells throwing her arms up.

They all look at her oddly,

"What?" she asks, "I'm happy that Milton finally got a girlfriend. I mean, after Julllllll...I'm going to stop talking."

After an awkward silence, Kim breaks it,

"So, you guys wanna come to my dorm?" she asks. They all nod,

"But where are we supposed to put our bags?" asks Shane.

"We'll take care of that!" yells a genial voice. They turn around and see 5 men with 2 bellhop carts

"We'll take your luggage and you'll get your room number later! Right now, you can wander around the compound!" says one of the men.

The men take their luggage and load them on the carts. Then, they wheel out of the room,

"So, my room?" Kim suggests, gesturing to the exit. They nod and Kim walks out as they all follow.

After going down halls and turning left and right, they finally got to Kim's dorm. In Kim's dorm, Funderburk makes comments about how big her dorm is. It's true. It is a big dorm. It fits a king sized bed, a 2 by 1 meter desk, 2 bean bags, a wheely leather chair for the desk, a small night stand, and a very large closet. But that's not all, she has a large washroom to be at least 6 by 7 meters for the flooring **(I've heard the word being used before, but i dont think I spelt it right or if it's an actual word.) **There was also a chandelier

hanging above them, but no one, except Kim, saw it.

"This place is amazing!" exclaims Shane turn around to look at everything. Kim laughs,

"Yeah. I know, I think my dorm is better than most university dorms." Kim points out.

Shane spots the beanbag chairs and dives for it. Funderburk and Jack see the bean bags too, so they ran into it, but Jack got it. Funderburk hits the wall,

"OW!" he cries out in pain, considering that it was head first. Kim and Grey roll their eyes,

"Men." they mumble.

"Hey!" shouts Milton, "I didn't do it!"

Grey chuckles and walks over to him, then wraps her arms around Milton's waist. Milton hugs her and then kisses her softly on the top of her head.

"Awww..." Kim coos slightly fangirling. They look at her oddly and in the background, Jack and Funderburk are arguing about the beanbag chair.

"What? It's cute!" Kim says defensively. Milton and Grey laugh a bit and they went into their own conversation.

Kim jumped on her bed, picked up the book, Graceling, on her night stand and started to read, but she put down the book because she forgot something that she needed. Kim opens up one of the drawers and pulls out glasses with a black frame. Shane looks at her queerly, but then spots the chandelier and stares at it with interest.

"That's my chair Jack!" Funderburk yells at Jack.

Jack stares at Kim as she reads,

"Are you listening to me?!"

Jack doesn't respond. He just stares at Kim and smiles a bit. Funderburk gets frustrated and jusy pushes Jack off the bean bag. He comes back into reality as he tumbles on the floor with a loud thump.

"What the heck!" screams Jack on the floor. Funderburk shrugs, then lays down on the bean bag.

Kim giggles and Jack hears. He gets up and sits beside Kim looking down at her book.

"What, you thought that was funny?" Jack asks wearing his famous smirk,

"No. I thought a part in this book was funny." Kim lies convincingly, but Jack sees through it.

"Okay, show me which part was funny." Jack says knowing that there wasn't a funny part.

"Ok..." Kim trails off. She turns a couple of pages, then dashes for the door.

Jack catches Kim and pulls her back on to the bed. Kim's face heats up with Jack's arms around her.

"There wasn't a 'funny' part, was there?" Jack asks. Kim shakes her head and buries her face with her hands. Jack laughs,

"Is Kimmy blushing?" he asks in a baby voice. Kim gets control of her blushing and her face returns to it's natural colour.

"Maybe." Kim mumbles peeling her hands from her face.

"You lied to me!" Jack says dramatically taking his hands away from Kim. She missed his warmth, but doesn't say anything. She just pouts,

"Pwease forgve me Jackie?" Kim asks with a puppy dog face and a bit of a baby voice. Jack has a stern stare, but inside he's giving in.

"No." He says with an ascetic look.

Kim drops the look and starts crying. She takes off her glasses and covers up her face with her hands and hair. Grey, Milton, Shane, and Funderburk stop what they're doing and turn their attention to Kim then Jack.

"What did you do?" Grey grits through her teeth. Jack gestures to Kim and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Why did you make her cry!" Shane cries. Jack just does the same things he did with Grey,

"Kim is like family! Why did you make her cry?!" shouts Milton slightly angry. Grey settles her hand on Milton's shoulder calming him down.

Kim starts laughing revealing her face with tears.

"Hahaha- you- haha- thought- hahahaha." Kim tries to say, but doesn't succeed. She wipes her tears

"Wha- s-s-so you weren't crying?" Jack stutters. Kim shakes her head finishing laughing. Shane looks befuddled, but then starts to clap,

"Nice acting Kim." Shane complements. Everyone claps along and Kim bows. Jack takes Kim and places her on his lap,

"I thought I actually made you cry!" he exclaims hugging her. She laughs and hugs back,

"Nope." she says. Jack's stomach growls and his face becomes pink. Everyone laughs,

"I'm guess that we go and eat?" suggests Grey. Everyone nods and follows Kim to the cafiteria.

**Kim's POV**

We enter the cafiteria and everyone is in their own conversation. I scan the room for a table and spot one in the corner.

_Just like in high school..._

Yeah..just like in high school..

"Go get your food and I'll get the table." I tell them. They nod and go get food except for Milton's girlfriend. She comes with me to the table,

"So, I'm Grey..." she says awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"How long have you and Milton been dating?" I ask prying out of the awkwardness. Grey smiles,

"8 months." she replies in a daze. I smile,

"How did he ask you out?" I ask. She looks me in the eye,

"I'll tell you, but I'm not a girly girl that'll say 'It was magical!' and anything along those lines,"

I snort and then nod.

"Okay, I went to my dorm because it was getting late. No one was in my dorm so I was layed down on my bed, but I saw a note with a black teddy bear beside it. I opened up the note and it said,

_Dear Grey, when you get this note, do as this note tells you. If you are willing to give me a chance. I'm the most intelligent person you know!_" she explains, I laugh. "_Okay, let's get started. Find the place where I doze off._ So I went to his dorm with the teddy bear and in his dorm I saw a dark blue dress hanging with a note attatched to it. It said, _I'm guessing that you've found the dress. I hope you like it because I want you to wear it. Put on the dress and then go to the place where we were first_ introduced. I was a little confused, but then I remembered head quarters. I went there and saw another note on the table with a mirror and diamond earings. I smiled at the objects. then read the note. _You've gotten this far my darling. Please put on the earings and look into the mirror before you read this next part._ I obeyed then read the next part._ You look gorgeous, don't you? Come to the lake behind the school. Be careful not to hurt or dirty yourself. Love Milton._ I ran to where he told me to and saw him in a tux. She said that I looked like a goddess and gave me the rose. Milton led me to a table with candles and food on it. We ate and talked for hours, at the end of the date, he went down on 1 knee and asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I agreed. And that was our first date."

I am right now feeling like I'm going to cry. Milton did such a great job.

"That sounds amazing." I say softly.

"What's amazing?" Jack asks sitting beside me.

"Milton and Grey's first date." I reply.

"Thank you." Milton thanks sitting beside Grey. Shane and Funderburk come with a tray of food,

"What are we all talking about?" Funderburk asks.

_Why are they here again?_

Oh yeah! I forgot to ask,

"Hey, why are you guys here?" I ask, "Not that I'm bothered by you, but I just want to know why."

Funderburk gulps down the last bit of his sandwich and whispers,

"Oh. We're here because we are going to add someone to our spy team." he whispers like it was nothing.

I narrow my eyes at Jack and Milton because they didn't tell me. Milton becomes uncomfortable and turns away. I give Jack my best death glare and he shrinks down in his chair, but sits back up,

"I didn't know when to tell you!" he says in a high voice. I roll me eyes and then see Carlos, Jake, Stephanie, Molly, Daria, and Beatrice walk in. I shield my face,

"Hey Kim!" one of my friends yell.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

><p><strong>DID U LIKE OR NAH! hahaha sorry for the long wait...<br>**

**btw i became older! my birfday was 7 days ago. Kinda late, eh?**

**Hahaha... You guys are the besst u know?! I'm sorry not for updating my other stories, but I'm working on Nightmare Cabins so u r going to have to wait again... **

**Also this is for Divergent fans, check out Dealing with Their Reality. It's a Divergent story (obvi) that I've written with my friend. Here's the summary:**

**It's Divergent times and Tobias -or Four- and Tris aren't a couple. Al hasn't died. New and changing discoveries are made when 6 kids are thrown into the cities lives. The 6 kids, found in long frozen tubes, all from different places. All Divergent, but are they going to stay Divergent? Or is city's leaders going to mold them into what they SHOULD be? 2 of them know what's going to happen. They know about Tris and Tobias and everything after that, but, they cannot tell anyone. Especially, Jeanine Matthews, or else their life is going to be on the line.**

**Can this story hit 45 reviews or more? :I**

**REVIEW!**

**-slg**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cafeteria (Edited)

**Hey guys! :D You hit the 45 reviews mark so here's the next chapter! Ok, in each of my stories there is going to be some kind of marks. It could be the number of followers, favs, reviews or views! You'll never know! Ha I never know until the last minute! XD  
><strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW RESPONSE! ****  
><strong>

**Anialoveskick: Thank you.**

**bexs12345: You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll do that. Wow! You have must have been really into it to not hear the alarm! I'll put Along for the Ride and What Happened To Goodbye on my books to read list. Its not a long list, I have to read 3 books to get to the first book you recommended! Haha.. Since 2012?! Thats a long time!**

**kim anderson: No need to be.**

**Shakeema28: You'll find out soon and thank you!**

**Maddyliza1234: Thank you. Sorry that this wasn't soon.**

**Izzybee5555555: Thank you! YAY! U A DIVERGENT FAN! Thanks! You shouldn't curse them, they made their story more interesting! XD haha lol!**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks!**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks and Thanks again!**

**honeythecat123: Thanks and I will!**

**Guest: Thanks I will!**

**Hyper-Blossom Z: Thanks! Really? You thought it was cool? I started to series about 2 weeks ago and I'm not done the first book yet. Life got in the way! Yeah I do. I have Fire and I know about Bitterblue. What's Katsa's and Po's ship name? Patsa? Ko? I dunno**

**kickinitwithyou2: I know it's just there was something wrong with my laptop. Its in the AN help please. Aww, thats sweet that u extremely love this! This is the update!**

**Chapter 5 Reviews:**

**Maddyliza1234: I dunno how. XD**

**Guest: How do I re read my document with out logging in? I don't want to write another story as a sequel. It might confuse some people, including me.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**PS. sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I un-shield my face and smile nervously at Carlos. He was the one who yelled my name. I absolutely don't know how he got into the academy because he's not the sharpest crayon in the crayon box. Plus, the first thing that pops in his mind he'll speak it. It's a huge pain, but he's still one of my closest friends,

"Heeyyy Carloss." I greet awkwardly as he leans on the table. I look behind him and see the rest of my friends talking near the door.

"Sup Kim? And who are these people?" Carlos asks, gesturing to Jack, Funderburk, Grey, Shane, and Milton. I shot them a look asking if I should tell them who they are. Funderburk shakes his head slightly so Carlos doesn't notice.

"Um, they are, um, my old friends, uuuh, that are joining the academy today!" I lie. I have never been the greatest at lying, but I'm pretty good at acting! Carlos quirks his eyebrows together and Jack looks at me nervously. I mouth 'it's fine' to him, but he still looks nervous.

"Cool!" Carlos exclaims, "Even the old dude?" he points to Funderburk. Shane snorts, then covers his mouth. Funderburk leans back in his chair and looks at us annoyed.

"Uh no he's, uub, their butler!" I say smiling. This time Jack snorts and looks away from Carlos.

"He's as clumsy as Shane." mumbles Grey. Milton and I nod, but Carlos looks confused.

Jake, Beatrice, Stephanie, Molly, and Daria reach our table and gather around me.

"Hey Kim." Stephanie greets smiling at me. She looks at Jack and immediately she looks into him. I smile nervously back and try to hide my nervousness.

"Who are they?" Molly asks, smiling. I look to Grey, Jack, Milton, Funderburk and Shane and they purse their lips, not saying anything.

"Carlos, you tell them." I say hesitantly and I bite a bit of the inside of my mouth.

"Okay." Carlos agrees, "They are joining the academy and the old dude is their butler!"

Jake raises an eyebrow,

"Is that true?" he asks, looking directly at Grey.

"Yes." Grey replies with a smug smile. I let out a breath.

_Safe so far_

"Hey guys, I'm really hungry. So imma get some food." Beatrice announces. We reply with 'Cool', 'Okay', and 'Bye'. She nods, then leaves for the cafeteria line.

Daria scans the people at the table and stares intensely at Funderburk. He doesn't notice because he's eating his food and looking down. Daria stops staring and just smirks at me. Beatrice comes back with fries in her hands.

"That was a fast trip." Shane comments in awe. Beatrice shrugs her shoulders and eats her fries. Daria is still smirking, but I don't know why... She's super smart and that's what got her in the academy. She's only a green belt in karate. I wonder why she's smirking...

_Doesn't she also work in Head Office?_

Yeah

_So that means she knows what spy teams or incorporations that are coming! _

Crap... but there is still a chance she doesn't know!

"Kim you're such a liar." she states.

Yup she knows...

_Told you so!_

"Why would she lie?" Jake asks curiously.

"We know when Kim lies." Molly and Stephanie add at the same time. It's normal. It's a twin thing.

"But did Kim tell us?" Daria asks them, walking around.

'We are screwed.' I mouth to the people at my table.

"No she told me." Carlos tells her sounding slightly confused.

"Kim, tell us the truth." she demands. I roll my eyes,

"I did."

"Liar." Daria says in a matter-of-faculty tone.

"I am not." I glare at her.

"Kim's lying!" Stephanie and Molly shout.

Dang it...

"Ugh, I give up. You already know Dar, so just spit it out." I sigh exasperatedly and I look down covering my face,

"They are one of the spy groups." I hear her say simply.

"OMG! Really?!" Stephanie squeals.

"My ears." I hear Funderburk grumble. "'Dar' is right. We are. Call me Funderburk." I look up and see my friends at Otai staring at me in disbelief. I smile sheepishly. And they introduce themselves,

"Grey."

"Milton."

"Shane."

"Jack."

After they announce their names, Stephanie walks behind Jack, smiling,

"Hey Jackie." she says flirty. Jack tenses up and I clench my jaw, but then I un-clench it. I don't want anyone to get suspicious,

"Hi and my name is Jack not Jackie." Jack replies moving closer to me.

"Sorry, I'm Stephanie, but call me Steph." she holds out her hand and Jack shakes her wrist. Her flirty expression drops and I nearly bursted out laughing. It's hilarious, if I do say so myself.

"Guys, I'm done. So I'm going to wander around." Shane states as he leaves. Funderburk stops him,

"Shane, we don't know the area."

"So? It's going to be an adventure!" Shane counters, then runs out of the cafeteria. Carlos shrugs his shoulders, and then runs after Shane.

"Do you want me to show you around the academy?" Stephanie asks with a flirty smile.

I feel jealousy build up inside of me and the jealousy is starting to turn into anger.

_Kim calm down. You might say and do something you might regret._

Fine...

"Steph, just stop. He's not interested." Beatrice intervenes and she looks at me with, 'You are going to tell me about you and him' look. I nod and avert my eyes from meeting hers.

"Grey and I are going to go..." Milton says in a low tone. He and Grey stand up and I give them a 'don't you dare leave me' glare. Milton gets scared and runs out of the caf holding onto Grey's hand.

"And I'm going to follow them because I'm a responsible adult." Funderburk states, then he does the same thing Shane did. Great, my friends, Jack and I are left.

"You don't know that." Stephanie hisses quietly, narrowing her eyes at her. I look at Jack and his facial expression is confused, nervous, and amused. Cocky to be amused by Stephanie's liking in him... I missed him being like that...

"She might not, but I do." Daria retorts. I glance at Jake and his arms are folded and he has an amused expression plastered on his face. I give him a death glare and he walks away.

Coward.

"Jack, do have a girlfriend?" Molly asks out of nowhere, with her eyebrows up.

"No." Jack replies.

"Do you like someone?" Daria asks.

"No." Okay I guess that's good.

"Are you in love with someone? Not someone with your blood." Beatrice asks with curiosity.

"Yes." Jack says confidently with a smile.

Ouch...

"See Steph." Daria whispers to Stephanie. I'm pretty sure Jack heard that.

"Humph." is all Steph says while she crossing her arms and pouting.

"Who?" Beatrice asks him, interested.

"Not telling." he replies. "Kimmy, wanna walk around?"

"Sure, _Jackie_." I respond emphasizing his nickname. We get up and Jack wraps one of his arms around my waist. I smile at him and he returns it. His eyes sparkle like they used to...

~~TIME SKIP~~

I led Jack to the garden so we could be alone. We're sitting on a bench next to a cherry blossom tree. I stare at the sky for a while, but Jack grabs my face gently and turns it to him. He lets go and hold my hands.

"Kim," he starts.

"Yes." I reply.

"Do you love it here at Otai?"

I think about it and I come up with a result of no.

"No. Not really. Sure I have friends here, but it's far from the Wasabi Warriors. And you..." I mumble the last part.

Jack smiles as me genuinely, then pulls me into a side-hug.

"Trust me. Life wasn't great without you."

I blush and hug him squeezing him a little tighter. He must have heard the last part of what I said, but I don't care. We let go, but Jack's arm is around my shoulders,

"Oh! I just noticed that you never hit me when I called you Kimmy, Kimmy!" Jack exclaims, smiling brightly.

"I'm letting you call me that." I say calmly.

"YES!" he yells punching his fist in the air, then he puts it back down and turns to me. "It is an honor to be able to call you Kimmy witho-"

"Shut up!" I shout punching him.

"Violent as always."

I giggle. We sit in silence, but decide to break it,

"I missed you-"

"I know you did! You told me!" Jack cuts me off, smiling goofy.

"Let. Me. Finish." I order hitting him with every word. "I missed you being cocky."

"Being cocky is in each Brewers' blood."

"Whatever."

Now silence. I watch the sun as Jack watches me. I don't know why he is, but I don't mind. Jack pulls me closer and I rest my head on his buff shoulder.

_Today was a good day..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! <strong>

**...i seriously don't know what to say...**

**I have homework to do..**

**So bye guys!**

**See you next month! **

**Aiming for 55+!**

**-SLG**


	6. Chapter 6: No Title (Read the short AN)

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I really am, it's just I'm going through something. But here's a short chapter. I'll do the review responses next chapter... **

**(Btw that^ is going to be said in my other stories too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I look at Kim as she stares at the sky. I've missed us. Just us being together. No one around. Just Kimmy and me.

"Jack," Kim says while removing her head off my shoulder. "How long are you going to be staying?"

"Funderburk never told us, but I'll ask." I reply.

"Are you ever going to come back to Otai?" she asks, looking up at me with hope and sorrow in her eyes. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"I promise to visit whenever I can."

Kim nods and she snuggles onto me.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Feisty.

Talented.

Perfect.

That is some things that describe Kim. I'm still in love with her, but I don't know if she still loves me.

_You're an idiot! Of course she still loves you!_

How would you know that.

_Because of they way she acted when the Stephanie chick was flirting with you! And the way she looks at you. She loves you, and you're just in denial._

I'm not trusting you with this. When Kim says that she loves me, I'll believe it.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and open it up. It's from Milton.

**(Milton/**Jack**)****_  
><em>**

**Jack, Funderburk says that we have to meet him in his room at 8pm for a meeting.**

I reply.

Okay. BTW how long are we staying at Otai?

**I remember Funderburk saying 1 month.**

Okay, thanks man.

I close my phone and look down at Kim. Aw, she's sleeping! Other words that describe Kim is adorable, and delicate. A smile grows on my face and then I scoop her up and carry her inside. As I carry Kim to her dorm, I receive odd looks from the people around me, but I don't care.

"Jack?" someone calls from behind me. I turn around and see Kim's friend, Jake, looking at me.

He walks up to me, "What happened with Kim?" he asks quietly.

"She fell asleep." I reply, then turn to leave, but Jake stops me.

"I'll take her." he says.

"It's fine. I will."

"Jack, give Kim to me." he grits his teeth. I raise an eyebrow,

"Why? I have her perfectly in my arms sleeping. I know where her room is so you don't have to worry about us getting lost."

"She's my best friend. I'll take her."

"She's my best friend too. We were more than that." I mumble the last part.

"What?"

"Jake, just let Jack take Kim to her dorm." a voice commands. Jake turns around and I look over him, and we see Daria, standing a couple for feet away from us, with her arms crossed.

"Bu-" Jake starts to protest.

"Let it go, Jake." Daria demands sternly. Jake's jaw clenches, then he leaves.

"Thanks." I thank her. She nods and then walks away.

I continue walking with Kim in my arms and people looking at us oddly. I reach Kim's dorm and go inside. I place her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of my neck. I sigh and caress her cheek.

_You might have to stay like this for awhile, so just get comfortable._

I get up onto the bed and press my back onto the wall with Kim laying on my chest. We sit there for a moment, then I start playing with silky hair. Kim starts mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. She snuggles into my chest even more and I decide to take a picture like this. Kim's reaction will be hilarious! I whip out my phone and take a picture of Kim snuggling me and another picture with the both of us, me smirking. I chuckle, and then I receive a text from Milton, again.

(**Milton**/Jack)

**Jack, where are you?**

In Kim's Room

**0.0 why?**

She fell asleep and I took her to her room. When I tried to lay her down on the bed, she wouldn't let go. So now I'm on her bed with Kim.

**Aw, that's cute!**

Whatever Milton. Start acting like a GUY!

**I am a guy! I have a GIRLFRIEND!**

Before I could reply, I heard faint footsteps coming towards Kim's door.

Gtg Milton.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and try to get Kim to release me. Once again, it doesn't work. Not that I love being with her and like this, I am very curious of who's coming.

Bursting through the door loudly, comes in Daria, Beatrice, Molly, Milton, Shane, and Grey.

"Shhh!" I shush them. They flash an apologetic and nervous frown. They look at Kim and I for a second, then they have happy expressions on their faces.

"Awww," the girls coo.

"That's so adorable!" Beatrice squeals quietly.

"They're a perfect couple." Molly sighs happily.

"Agreed." the rest say.

Kim starts to move. She lets go of my neck and rubs her eyes. After rubbing her eyes, she looks like a child who has a lost look.

"W-what happened?" she asks as she gets off of me. Everyone looks at each other, then replies with,

"Nothing." at the same time.

Kim scans all of us with narrowed eyes.

"Really because the last thing I remember was that I was in the garden with Jack." Kim states glaring at everyone. She gives a death glare to Milton because she knows that Milton will creak, but I hope he won't though.

"Milton?" Kim asks, dropping the glare and replacing it with a sweet and innocent look. "What happened?"

Milton starts stuttering, but Kim yelled at him so he blurted out what happened.

"Milton!" we yelled at him, except for Kim. She rolls her eyes,

"Come on guys! It wasn't that big of a deal. I just wanted to know!" Kim exclaims.

"If it wasn't a big deal, why did you have to glare at us," Shane explains, "Your glare is scary!"

"Whatever." Kim says, "What else happened?"

"That's all I saw." Milton states quickly.

"When Jack was carrying you to your room, Jake stopped Jack so he could take you to his room, but Jack didn't let Jake take you. Jake wouldn't give up until Daria showed up and told Jake to 'let it go'." Beatrice explains happily.

Wait, what?! She wasn't even there!

"Daria told me." she adds and Daria nods.

Kim narrows her eyes in confusion and puffs up her cheeks, "Uh-okay?" she says uncertainly.

A few moments of awkward silence passes, then Beatrice jumps onto the bed and causes Kim to fall onto the floor.

"Ow..." Kim whines, pouting.

"Sorry Kim!" Beatrice apologizes, "Oh, and Josh told me to tell you something..."

Kim stands up, "What?"

"Wellllllll..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending there guys...<strong>

**bye **

**-SLG**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Wrong?

**Hey guys! For the last chapter the mark was 70+ reviews! You guys didn't hit it, but i did take a long time so here's another chapter! Oh, but first, here are the review responses for the last chapter and the one before that:**

**Chapter 5:**

**kickinitwithyou2 : Hmm, maybe Kim will become the new spy ;) or not. You're going to have to find out that later.**

**CRaZYLoVE71: Aww! Thank you! Reading your review made my heart swell!**

**Cutiepie12tz: MKAY!**

**Kick: I'll try****!**

**LeoliviaLover: Thanks!**

**Maddyliza1234: :D :D :D :D  
><strong>

**Izzybee5555555: Thanks! LOL! Agreed!**

**anaklusmos26: Thanks!**

**kickinitwithyou2: Thanks and sorry for the long wait.**

**KarateGirl77: :) Thank you**

**Guest: Sorry, but I made this chapter extra long with a bit of Kick**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks, Kick, might or might not happen. I don't wanna spoil anything. Let's just say, events happen and things change.**

**I Ship Kick: Thanks, it's okay. I will if I need help**

**honeythecat123: Yay! Thank you!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks I'm super sorry for the long wait...**

**Izzybee5555555: I'm really sorry that it took a long time.**

**Camela1998: Sorry for the long wait for a proper chapter.**

**Anialoveskick: Done :)**

**DirectorT: AW! Thank you!  
><strong>

**Guys, I wanna say I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time. School isn't over yet where I am. I have to wait till the end of June. So my teacher is cramming in a lot of homework, assignments, and projects. I predict that my grade won't be the best because I have been becoming more lazy and not doing the work or participating in class. Sorry guys, but I PROMISE when it's my summer break, I'll update more. My only excuse for not updating during that time will be that I had writers block and I kinda am with the chapters too. **

**Thank you to the people who are reading this, and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"Well what, Bea?" I ask, "Just spit it out."

"Okay fine," she gives up, "Josh said that we have to come to training now because the-"

Beatrice is cut off by the voice of Josh on the PA, "All students must report to their major immediately." he orders.

"Major?" Shane asks.

"It's what you do best here at Otai, like in University or collage." Beatrice explains.

"What do you major in?" Milton asks Daria, Beatrice and I.

"I don't major in anything really. I got get in by my intellect." Daria explains.

"Board breaking," Beatrice answers.

"Everything?" I reply with a high pitch tone.

They all laugh and I join along.

"What do you do best, Kim?" Grey asks curiously.

"I guess combat." I reply, shrugging.

"ALL STUDENTS TO THEIR MAJOR NOW!" Josh screams through the PA making everyone jump.

Molly sighs, "I guess that's our cue."

"Let's go before we get into trouble." Daria states, Molly, Beatrice and I nod, then we all leave.

I arrive to my major and see everyone already changed.

"Crap..." I mutter, then seek away to the girls change room and change.

I come out and see that everyone is crowding something. I cut through the crowd and see that it's just Josh holding up a badge.

"Listen up!" Josh yells, "For 3 weeks you will be watched by the 2 agencies and at the end of those 3 weeks, you will find a badge. The badge will say which agency has chosen you."

Murmuring fills the room after he finishes, while I stand there not talking to anyone.

_Isn't Stephanie in this class too?_

She is!

I start to look around and find Stephanie standing alone in the corner with her arms crossed. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder from behind. She slightly jumps,

"You scared me Kim." she huffs.

I raise an eyebrow, "What's wrong Steph?" I ask.

"It's nothing."

"It's definitely not nothing."

"It's nothing Kim! Just leave me alone." then mumbles, "You're so nosy." Stephanie walks away from me and goes to the front of the crowd.

Josh makes a big noise by clapping his hands, "Okay everyone! There's going to be one-on-one matches. First up, Mike and Frances."

The crowd moves back as the two boys emerged from it. They walk onto the mat, bow, then start. I don't pay attention too much, my mind is somewhere else. There are so many questions that are unanswered, which makes me more unfocused and confused.

I try to push away those thoughts and focus on the match, but all I'm getting at is punches, kicks, and dodges. I groan, then look around the room, I see three men in black suits whispering to each other. They must be apart of the other agency. I keep looking around to see if Jack or Milton are here, but I only see Grey watching very closely to the match.

A whistle blows snapping out of my thoughts. I look over to see who won, Mike is helping Frances.

"Okay, up next, Mike vs Rukia!" Josh announces. I roll my eyes, knowing that it's going to be a long day...

It has been an hour. Most of us have sat down because they've fought or just because they're tired of standing.

Josh blows the whistle and shouts tiredly, "Okay everyone, we'll continue this tomorrow!"

Groans and moans fill the room.

"Ugh, we waited this long for nothing." I hear one boy grumble.

I walk over to my bag and take out my phone. It's 2 o'clock. I sigh and shut it off. I sense something about touch my shoulders, so I quickly turn around and use my left arm to block whatever it is.

"Woah, Kim." Grey says with her arms up.

"Oh. It's just you." I say glumly.

She quirks her eyebrows together, "What's up with you?"

"I've got some stuff going on in my mind, which probably won't go away anytime soon."

Grey shrugs her shoulders, "Well, school's over. Wanna just hang out in your room? Because I still don't know what room I've got."

I nodded, "Sure, just let me get changed."

After I got changed, Grey was on her phone and everyone else was gone. Did I really take that long? I give a small shrug and walk over to Grey,

"You wanna go now?" I ask with a light smile. She shuts off her phone and nods.

We walk to my room in silence, the**r**e isn't anyone around us.

"Do you feel the awkwardness in the air, Kim?" Grey questions me. I shake my head, no.

"I don't feel it because I don't think there is. From what I've learned in the past, if you think something is awkward, it will become awkward. So basically, you make things awkward on you're own." I reply seriously and no emotion on my face.

"Okay, what's up. You're acting really serious all of a sudden."

We reach my room and go inside.

Author's POV

Kim drops her bag onto the floor and plops herself onto her bed. Grey watches her intensely.

"Would you stop staring at me like that? It's a bother." Kim requests and Grey softens her stare.

Kim stares up at the ceiling as Grey texts Milton.

(**Grey**/_Milton_)

**Milty?**

_Yes honey? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?_

**It's nothing really, but could you come to Kim's room with Jack?**

_Um, I don't know if we can come now. I'm with Jack watching students using there boa staffs._

**Oh. Well, when can you come?**

_You're just in luck! The matches are finally over so we'll come now, but before we leave, why?_

**Something doesn't seem right with Kim. You and Jack have known her longer, so I thought that you guys might know.**

_Okay, we'll be there in 3 minutes. See you soon. Love you._

**Love you too. Bye!**

(End of Conversation)

Grey turns off her phone and stores it in her pocket. She glances over to Kim and sees she's reading Graceling.

"Ki-" she begins but is cut off,

"Sh. I'm reading." Kim orders.

A moment of silence creeps upon them but is broken by a loud knock on the door. Grey rushes and opens the door to reveal Milton and Jack in mid-way knock.

"Hey Kimmy!" Jack yells cheery as he walks over to Kim. Kim threw the book at Jack and hit him square on the nose.

"Ow!" Jack screeches. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Kim demands.

"Yup. Something is definitely wrong." Milton states.

They all gather around Kim, but she pretends that they aren't there.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Milton asks,

Kim doesn't say anything.

"Please Kim. Talk to us." Jack pleads.

Silence.

Jack became fed up with the silence, so he started to poke her. Kim got annoyed so she flipped him and pinned him on the bed.

"Would you stop?!" Kim screams angry. They all look at her in shock. She sighs and lets go of Jack.

"Kim what's wrong? We're your best friends, please tell us." Milton, now pleading, says.

"There's a couple big things going on in my mind." Kim starts, "For one, Stephanie was acting weird. Just this morning, she was peppy and happy, but now she's mad or pissed. I'm never too sure."

"Oh yeah! I saw that." Grey comments.

"Saw what?" Milton asks.

"I saw Stephanie and Kim talking, but Stephanie did seem pissed at Kim. Just Kim." Grey explains.

"Why? And how do you know this?" Kim asks, now interested.

"I'm not sure why and, I saw hers and yours facial expression. Yours was happy, confused, and concerned as Stephanie's was pissed and irritated. I was trained to know this."

"Okay, since that thought has eased down, I was wondering about those 3 guys in black. I'm pretty sure they are from the other agency. But what agency is that?"

"OH! Them!" Milton shouts happily, "They are from the agency called Hitsugaya Academy."

"Who just wants to watch a movie?" Jack suggests. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Sure, but what movie?" Kim asks them.

"The Fault In Our Stars." Grey.

"Earth To Echo." Milton.

"22 Jump Street." Jack.

"Um, I already watch The Fault In Our Stars and 22 Jump Street so we'll watch Earth to Echo." Kim states.

The movie was over and it's 6 pm.

"Guys," Jack yawned, "You wanna get some dinner?"

"Milton and I will pass because...we need to get something." Grey states and leaves with Milton before Kim could ask what they needed.

"I don't wanna get up." Kim whines and Jack

"Then do you want me to bring you food?" Jack asks.

Kim pouts while nodding and Jack kisses her forehead making her blush. He leaves the room and Kim decides to text Stephanie.

(**Kim**/_Stephanie_)

**Hey Steph**

_hi_

**What's up?**

_Nm._

Kim starts to get a feeling Stephanie doesn't want to talk to her, so she confronts her.

**Stephanie what's up with you? I feel like you don't want to talk to me**

_Bc I dont_

**What?**

_Re-read it Kim. I'm now tired so I'm going to bed. Night_

**...Night..**

Jack still hasn't come back yet, so Kim lays on the bed once again staring up at the ceiling.

What could be up with her?

Did I do something wrong?

Is she stressed about the agency thing?

_HOW ABOUT YOU ASK HER TWIN?!_

Kim's conscience suggests and Kim obeys.

(**Kim**/_Molly__)_

**Molly?**

_Yea Kim?_

**Do u know whats up w/ Stephanie?**

_OMG LOL! U DONT KNOW!?_

**...Yeah idk...so can u fill me in?**

_She likes Jack! But Jack likes YOU! Ha, love triangle!_

**What! srsly?! When?!**

_When she saw him! And u know that Stephanie isn't the greatest with good-looking guys_

**...yea...**

_Lol! anyway, r u coming 4 dinner?_

**No, Jack is bringing my food now.**

_;D_

**-.- whaat**

_Jackie and Kimmy sitting in a tree! _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _

_First comes love! _

_T__hen comes marriage_

**You better not finish that...I'm warning you..**

_Fine! I'm going to go eat!_

**k**

_Oh and Kim?_

**Yea?**

_Use protection!_

**MOLLY!**

_bAIIIII_

Kim sighs and turns off her phone. Right on cue, Jack comes in with 2 steaming plates of food carrying roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"Here." he says, handing over the plate.

"Thanks." she thanks him.

"Oh and by the way," Jack starts, "You owe me."

"Oh yeah? Then what do I owe you?"

"Just wait till I come up with something, Kimmy."

They start laughing at each other. Happy and no care in the world.

But that's not going to last.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIII! Sorry that it took a long time. I haven't been very devoted to my stories, have I? <strong>

**I was supposed to write a chapter for Kim's Many Secrets and post it on the 19th but I failed to do so. I wanted to do it on the 19th because that's the year anniversary for that particular story.**

**I don't have Nightmare Cabins quite done yet. I need to add some stuff and edit. **

**This chapter I didn't edit it quite well. Sorry if this chapter isn't to your standards or it doesn't appeal to you.**

**Back to Kim's Many Secrets, I feel that you guys don't like the story anymore, so for the next chapters, it's just going to be long crappy chapters and then end. I did make a promise that I wouldn't stop writing so I will go on, but they'll be crappy.**

**Now onto The DJ is mine. I have an idea to make it into a story, but it might be just 3-5 chapters long. **

**I don't know now. **

**School is almost over so I can use that time to write. **

**I don't have much of an excuse. I have been packed with work, projects, tests, and just my life in general. I'm not sure why, but usually at the end of a school year, there are many fights which I am some how involved with. Like taking sides or just being on the opposite side. I don't think I'm being bullied or anything. I'm just called stupid, an idiot, and a white girl by my friends on a daily basis. I've been called fat, sassy or a b**ch hardly ever. Those are just from my best/closest friends. They're just joking, so I have to take it as a joke too! Right? **

**I've been recently watch anime. Like Bleach(re-watching), Fairy Tail, One Piece(re-watching), Corpse Party(done), Attack On Titan(done) and I'm going to watch Future Diary and Death Note. **

**I have a question for you guys who are familiar with some of these animes: **

**1. Ichigo Kursaki or Toshiro Histugaya **

**2. Monkey D. Luffy or Rorona Zoro**

**3. Ichigo and Rukia or Ichigo and Orihime **

**4. Did you guys have a Wtf moment when only Satoshi's arms made it through? (I mean come on! Why not just no body part making it through!?)**

**That's all the questions.**

**MARK: 78-80 reviews**

**BYE!**


End file.
